1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer software and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing access and services to embedded devices through a computer network.
2. The Background Art
In recent years there has been a great increase in the amount of computer technology that is involved in daily life. In today""s world, computer technology is involved in many aspects of a person""s day. Many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
The small computers, (which can be rather large computers depending on the particular need which is being met by the computer), almost always have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) usually are interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular device. For example, a processor in a vending machine for soda pop may be connected to the buttons used to select the pop, to the switch that allows a pop to drop down to a user, and to lights to indicate that the machine does not have any more pop of a particular variety.
Computer technology is involved in many aspects of today""s world. Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment all have small computers, or processors, inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and tells the processors what to do to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a processor in a vending machine may cause a soda pop to drop to a user when the correct change has been entered by a user.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded systems. The term xe2x80x9cembedded systemxe2x80x9d usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems usually do not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Generally, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
Typically the embedded systems used today with various appliances, devices, etc., do not have a lot of storage capability. As a result, the amount of data that can be stored on the embedded systems is limited. With only limited storage, an embedded system may not have as many features and capabilities as it could have if it had more available storage. Memory is often conserved in these embedded systems that monitor, control and otherwise use electronic devices.
Almost all desktop computer systems include memory management capabilities at the processor level (hardware), firmware level (the software embedded into the hardware), and at the operating system level. However, in many embedded devices, these types of memory management capabilities are not available. For example, many of the embedded environments include an 8-bit or 16-bit microcontroller, where no substantial operating system or memory management features are present. In these types of environments, any program code is typically developed and loaded onto the embedded device by the manufacturer before the device is shipped, after which software upgrades are rarely if ever even contemplated.
Because many embedded devices do not have extensive memory management capabilities, it is often difficult to easily upgrade the software, upgrade modules, upgrade components and/or to add new software, new components, new modules, new features, new extensions, etc. Some embedded systems have been connected to computer networks to allow some communication between the embedded system and a larger computer system. However, because embedded systems are often not equipped with the functionality to effectively and, efficiently communicate with other computer systems, the communication capability is usually limited. In addition, the means for communicating with embedded systems is often a slower type of communication pathway and, accordingly, only limited amounts of data are passed to and from the embedded systems.
Because of the constrained memory resources on the embedded systems and because of the typically limited communications means, often only limited interaction from a computer network with the embedded system is available. This interaction is often of limited use because of the difficulty in communicating with the different parts of the embedded system.
As mentioned, it is often difficult to easily upgrade the software of an embedded system once it is out in the field and in use. As a result, older embedded systems typically have older versions of software, while newer embedded systems have newer software. If a computer system on a computer network needed to communicate with a plurality of embedded systems or devices, it would need to be programmed to communicate with each particular version of software that may be installed in embedded systems. Programming and maintaining a computer on a computer network to communicate with many different versions of software of embedded systems would be burdensome and difficult for many companies and/or manufacturers whose main focus is not to simply service embedded systems.
As computer technology and the use of embedded systems continue to expand and be used in additional areas, there will be an increasing need to be able to communicate with and interact with these embedded systems. In addition, there will be ever-increasing needs in the areas of controlling, monitoring, updating and otherwise servicing embedded systems and/or embedded devices.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of embodiments herein to provide a service provider for embedded devices and/or embedded systems.
Consistent with the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the embodiments broadly described herein, a service provider for embedded devices is disclosed for controlling, monitoring and/or updating embedded devices. The service provider includes a computer having communications hardware for communicating over a computer network. The computer also includes at least one storage device and at least one processor. The service provider further includes a database of embedded device information that contains information relating to a number of embedded devices. An embedded device communications module is used by the service provider to communicate with a number of embedded devices. The service provider further includes a computer network communications module for communicating with computers via the computer network. In addition, the service provider has a database interface module for accessing the information in the embedded device information database. The service provider may also include an information collection manager for searching the computer network and for accessing and obtaining updated information from the computer network relating to the embedded devices. The provider may link certain information in the embedded device information database to certain updated information. Among the items that may be stored in the embedded device information database there may be a plurality of capabilities tables.
A method practiced in accordance with embodiments herein may include the steps of providing electronic communications between the service provider for embedded devices and a communications network, receiving a message from an embedded device, identifying the embedded device through use of the message received, accessing the embedded device information database, sending a transmit message to the embedded device, and storing device information descriptive of a transaction. The method may also include the steps of collecting updated information from a computer network relating to embedded devices and linking certain information in the embedded device information database to certain updated information. In addition, the method may include the step of parsing the message from the embedded device to obtain an embedded device identifier.
A system is also disclosed for providing services to embedded devices where the system comprises a plurality of service providers for embedded devices. The system also includes a central provider in electronic communication with the plurality of service providers for embedded devices. The central provider operates to coordinate communications between embedded devices and service providers for embedded devices.